1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that displays content data such as electronic book data, and an image enlargement processing method and program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Paper-based contents such as books are being distributed through electronic transmission media such as networks and various storage media due to conversion of the contents into electronic data. Such electronic content data is imported to an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer of a user, and analyzed by a viewer means provided as an application program, thus being displayed as an image on a display.
In recent years, there has been provided an electronic book reader that is a dedicated apparatus for mainly viewing electronic content data as described above.
The electronic book reader has substantially the same shape, size, and weight as an actual book, and can be used as if a user carried an actual book. Further, in the electronic book reader, an enlargement ratio of display, brightness or contrast of a display, and the like are freely selected on the user side. Accordingly, various users can view pages on optimum conditions.